I Didn't Know
by LostOne125
Summary: I didn’t know I would fall in love with Edward Cullen. I honestly didn’t think it was possible, but I did.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or the characters.**

**I Didn't Know**

I didn't know I would fall in love with Edward Cullen. I honestly didn't think it was possible, but I did.

I also didn't know that he felt the same way. It was a complete shock, when I found out.

I didn't know it would lead to anywhere. I didn't think it ever would. How we ended up in this situation, I still didn't know.

I didn't know his eyes would look like that for me. His eyes turning dark, as his eyes traveled over my face and down my body. They bore straight into me. I felt like his eyes were staring straight into my soul trying to read the wave of emotions going through my head.

I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. There was just him. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight shining through the window.

His bronze-colored hair within inches of my reach, but I couldn't gather the courage to reach out and run my fingers through the wild mane.

I didn't know he would affect me like this as he moved closer to me, effectively cornering me against the wall.

I didn't know my body would betray my nervousness, while he pressed his body against mine. I felt my entire body tremble, when it came in contact with his. I gasped, as his hands gripped my hips, but he just stood there staring at me with an unreadable expression on his face.

His face softened and he leaned forward. He whispered into my ear, "It's alright. I'll be gentle." Those words were enough to calm me for the moment.

I didn't know how soft his lips would be against mine. Our lips molded into each other like a missing puzzle piece finally finding its place. One of his hands found its way to my face and caressed my cheek, as he slipped his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues slid against each other; he pressed closer to my body pinning me between him and the wall.

"Edward," I moaned. His cold lips trailing kisses down my neck. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on for dear life.

I didn't know how good the friction would feel. He grinded hips against mine, making me squirm and moan. He seemed to get pleasure from that because he began to grind harder into me. He slipped one leg between my own, as we moved our bodies together. I couldn't stop moaning his name.

I didn't know how much I would like his cold hands stroking my hips. He slipped his hands up my tank top, sliding over the planes of my stomach. He practically ripped the shirt off my body, revealing my chest to his hungry eyes.

I didn't know how much I needed him. I grabbed him and crushed our lips together, our tongues battling each other for dominance. I wrapped my arms around his waist and grinded my hips into his, showing him how impatient I was with this little game of teasing. He pulled away and smirked at me.

I didn't know I could have such an effect on him. I reveled in the way his eyes looked over m y body. I loved staring at him, seeing his bruised, wet lips and the hazy look in his eyes. I grew impatient and pushed him onto my bed, ripping his shirt off along the way. He gazed up at me with a look that sent shivers down my spine.

The looked seemed to be saying, 'I'll let you claim me, if you can handle it.' I let a growl escape my throat, as I pounced on the surprised vampire. I opened his legs and got between his long limbs. I guess he didn't think I would take him, seriously. This made me chuckle to myself, as I planted my lips on his neck and sucked. I ran my hands over his cold body, almost like an attempt to warm his skin. I continued my assault on his neck, making him lift his body off the bed arching into me. I knew what he was looking for, but I strongly slammed his hips back down. I was in charge, now.

I didn't know all the noises coming from the man underneath would make me want dominate his body in any way possible. He was mine, now. I wanted to make sure he knew that.

I sat up, and he whimpered from the lost heat. I just smiled.

I unzipped his pants, pulled them off along with his underwear, and tossed them over my shoulder.

I didn't know how beautiful he would be, or how he could continue to take my breath away. I stared at the pale skin. I slid my hand up his stomach, tracing his abs. I slid my hand further and came in contact with one of his nipples. I played with it and pinched it. I watched him squirm under my touches. I bought my head down and licked at one while my hand played with the other.

"Jacob. Jacob. Jacob," he kept repeating my name like some mantra. I stopped and placed a searing, rough kiss on his lips, as my hand wondered down caressing his inner thigh. I playfully squeezed it, getting a drawn out groan from Edward.

I didn't know how much I would enjoy teasing him to the point where he couldn't take it anymore. I gripped his erection in my hands and began to pump it slowly. I leaned over and kissed him, shoving my tongue into his mouth. He was moaning and rocking his hips into my hand. I knew he was close to the edge. I immediately stopped, making him growl at me and look at me with a scowl on that artfully crafted face of his. I pulled off my own pants until I was completely nude. His eyes seemed glued to my tan body.

I was starting to grow impatient myself. I kissed him one more time, before placing my fingers near his lips and telling him to suck.

He eagerly sucked my fingers into his mouth and generously covered them with saliva.

"That's enough," I said huskily, as I pulled my fingers out of that delicious mouth of his. I gently opened his legs wider and slipped one finger into his entrance. He wiggled his hips and concentrated getting used to the new intrusion.

I didn't know how good it would feel to be inside him. I just couldn't wait for my other body part to be sheathed inside this tight hole. I added another finger and stretched him even more. I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt him. He was now enjoying the new additions. I could tell by the way he was now moving his hips further onto my fingers, which only made me moan.

"Edward," I moaned impatiently. I quickly added another finger and continued to stretch him. After a while, he groaned and looked down at me. "I'm ready. Just do it, now. Please."

I didn't know the sound of his voice full of need would drive me so insane. I yanked my fingers earning a yelp from Edward. I positioned myself at his entrance and pushed in. I pushed in, until I was completely inside of him.

I stayed still, while he got used to the feeling. "Move," he snarled. "Gladly," I replied.

I began to move my hips at a steady place. I leaned down and sucked on his bottom lip. He was moaning loudly.

I didn't think he would be so vocal. "Faster," he cried out at one decisive thrust. I pulled out and slammed back in, earning a loud cry. I thrust in and out faster and harder. He was clinging to my shoulders, digging his nails into my back. I didn't mind, it would just heal over again. I angled my hips and hit his spot, which had him screaming out my name. I thrust into his special spot fast and roughly.

I didn't know the tightness I felt around my cock, would only drive me to go harder and deeper. I wanted him to scream, to arch into me, to move his hips in rhythm with mine. That's if, he could keep up. He did keep up. He rocked his hips against mine, his face buried into my shoulder. He wanted to muffle his cries of ecstasy. I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Let me hear you," I said thickly. He moved backwards a little to look at me. He looked so beautiful. There was a look of complete lust on his face.

I repeated my words, as I drove in deeper. I felt him tightening around me. He let his cries be heard, as I reached down and pumped his cock in time to my thrusts. I know he felt it. His grip on me tightened, as his seed burst forth and covered my hand and our stomachs. He screamed out my name as he climaxed. I kept thinking it was over, but he kept coming until he was completely empty. He sagged in my arms, and a few more thrusts later. I came with howl that sounded vaguely like "Edward!"

I didn't recognize the bright white that flashed before my eyes, as I came. I slumped over onto Edward. Our foreheads pressed together. I pressed our lips together and gently kissed him. I pulled out and laid beside him. I was panting heavily, as he came and snuggled into my side.

I didn't know he would be a cuddler, but I didn't mind. I liked the feeling of him pressed against my side. I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer.

He lifted his head up and looked at me. I was already staring at him. I knew he wanted to say something. He was just looking for the right words.

"I didn't know that it could be like that," he murmured slowly.

"Like what," I asked. He just smiled and put his down on my chest. I had asked, but I knew what he meant. It was amazing. It was like we were made for each other.

"I love you, Edward Cullen."

"I love you, Jacob Black."

THE END

* * *

How was that? Was it great? Was it okay? Was it horrible?

I'll admit it. I haven't exactly read the book, yet. I'm planning on it, though. I' ve seen the movie, though. I just got inspired by some of the stories I read. I actually started to like this couple. They are kind of cute together, although I do prefer Bella/Edward. If you see any mistakes about any details that I missed. Please let me know.

I hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
